When People Fall Down
by stars shine out
Summary: Draco shrugged. "It was the least I could do, Greengrass. When people fall down, sometimes they need to be picked up." Then before I knew it, he was gone.


**Aah yes, more Astora/Draco drabble… I think they're my favorite couple to write. Anywho, the first scene is placed about a week before the Hogsmeade trip in Harry's sixth year where Katie Bell gets cursed. The second one is the same day as the Hogsmeade trip, but the middle of the night. **

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling**

Astoria's POV

I was rushing through the halls, late for potions again, when I turned a corner and ran smack dab into someone. I fell backwards onto my bottom unceremoniously. I saw a hand extended down to me, and I glanced up to see who it belonged to. Low and behold, I found myself gazing up into the misty grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Late again, Greengrass?" he asked smirking, as I took his hand and he pulled me up.

I blushed. Great, just great. Even the slytherins above me knew of my lateness problem. Then again, I figured, my entire year knew me as Astoria Greengrass, The Pureblood Slytherin who talks to muggleborns and is always late. At least the whole blood-traitor thing hadn't reached the older students yet.

"Yep." I said, looking chagrined. "Thanks."

Draco shrugged. "It was the least I could do, Greengrass. When people fall down, sometimes they need to be picked up." Then before I knew it, he was gone. I stood there in the corridor for about a minute, before remembering that I was late for class yet again, and getting later by the minute.

I couldn't sleep. I rolled over in my bed yet again, trying to get comfy, but I couldn't. Finally, I sighed, and gave up. I sat up, and got out of bed. If I couldn't sleep, I'd wander the castle, and try and make myself tired, in the meantime, I could look for shortcuts in the attempt to rid myself of my lateness problem.

**************************Later*****************************************************

I was wondering down a fifth floor corridor, when I heard sobbing coming from around the corner. I peeked around the corner cautiously. The sight that met my eyes shocked me. Around the corner, Draco Malfoy sat on the floor with his back against the wall, and his head in his hands, crying.

"Draco…" I whispered before I could stop myself.

He whipped out his wand. "What do you- Oh. It's you Greengrass."

"It's me." I confirmed. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, not entirely convincingly.

"This doesn't seem like nothing Malfoy." I said.

"Well…" He began, "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked quickly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said, as I plopped myself down beside him.

"Well… Have you ever been assigned a seemingly impossible task that you're certain you can't do, and it's extremely important you get it done?" He said in a rush. "And as you try to complete it, nothing ever seems to work? And so you try some ridiculously desperate things that only make it worse?"

"I think I get the idea." I said slowly.

"You do?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Well, I'd call being on time a seemingly impossible task." I said smiling.

He laughed half-heartedly. "Well, my problem is on a slightly bigger scale, but, well, you get it."

"Care to tell me what it is?" I asked carefully, not really expecting him to tell me.

"I… I'd like to," he said, "But I can't. It's sort of…"

"Classified?" I offered.

"Ya, I suppose that's a word for it." He said, smiling weakly.

"Is there any way I can help you?" I asked, still determined to be of some use to him.

"Well…" He said thoughtfully, "Do you know anything about Vanishing Cabinets?"

"No, " I said ruefully, "I'm afraid that's not quite my area of expertise. If, say, you needed to stop being on time, I could certainly help you. But vanishing cabinets… No."

"Didn't think so." said Draco. "But it was worth a try, wasn't it?"

"It certainly was." I said smiling at him, "But, between you and me, if there is anyone who can complete an impossible task, Draco Malfoy, it's you."

"You think so?" he asked uncertainly.

"I know so." I said as I stood up, and offered him my hand.

" Thanks, Astoria." He said, taking my hand.

"Well, I've learned that when people fall down, sometimes they need to be picked up." I said smiling, as I pulled him to his feet.

He grinned ruefully and we made our way to our respective dorms, hand in hand.


End file.
